


Scandal

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: There’s a fine line that separates the rich from the poor, the famous from the infamous and those who were taught respect comes with age and those who learnt that money bought everything. One thing can certainly destroy this line. Scandal.





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**Authors Note: I will forever love Sarah and Sophie (Sophie, the gold-digging whore inspiration :P) for forcing me to write this. And SherbetKitty for giving me her plot bunny. And Steph who beta'd this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Queen. Or Harry Potter and any of the characters related to the series. And I'm poor. Please don't sue me. I don't even own the plot. -Tear- Also, this story is AU. So... Lily is eighteen, James is 20.**

Today the headlines tomorrow hard times

And no one ever really knows the truth from the lies

And in the end the story deeper must hide

Deeper and deeper and deeper inside

\- Scandal by Queen -

  
**Scandal**

Prologue

"You going home yet, Lily?" a male voice rang out across the room as the redhead looked up, a plastic pen between her teeth and her fingers hovering just above typewriter keys.

"No. Unfortunately," she groaned, running a hand through her thick hair before giving a suffering sigh. "I have to finish writing this report and then I have to stop by the drycleaners." 

"Would you like me to wait?" the male, Jeffrey Burke, asked as he came into view. 

Lily watched in amusement as he bumped into a table, dark marks of sleep deprivation were evident under his eyes and his blonde hair looked as though he had desperately tried to kill it with a comb.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm going to be a while, you go home to your wife," she assured him, standing up and pushing him lightly back towards the doorway.

"But it's not -" he started, allowing himself to be pushed. 

"Safe?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry. Go home, you're clearly tired. I'll be finished here soon."

"But - but... oh fine," Jeffrey sighed, turning and giving her a quick peck on the forehead. "But if anything happens, you ring me alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll ring you, now go!" she shooed, pushing him out of the office door and locking it firmly behind him. Rolling her eyes again, she sat down in the uncomfortable chair behind the table and continued along with her typing.

* * * 

Being the famous Quidditch Star that he was, James Potter never thought he would have to endure such Hell. After training that evening, his fiancé had taken it upon herself to drag him into one of the most expensive dress makers in all of London, not that the money itself was a bother but he couldn't help but shift irritably in his chair as several disgustingly coloured pieces of taffeta and shiny material were shoved in his face.

In all his twenty years of life, he was sure he had never seen so many horribly cheery pastel colours in one place. 

"James darling, how about this one?" Sophie Coughlin-soon-to-be-Mrs. Potter asked with a childish coo in her voice. She gave a twirl for him, her eyes glued to the mirrors that seemed to eerily be attached to all the surrounding walls. With each movement, the shiny material the dress was made of seemed to give a rustle. 

James squeezed the bridge of his nose, running a hand through his already untidy hair as he looked at her again. The dress was sleeveless and dark purple, accentuating every one of her curves. It barely went past her thigh and to top it all off, she was wearing black stockings beneath it that seemed to give her eternal length.

"You cannot be serious," James stated, staring at her in disbelief.

"You don't like it?" Sophie asked, pouting audibly and batting large doe eyes at him. 

"Like it? Oh, yes. And while we're at it, lets get my big platform pimp shoes and we can go stand out on the corner, how about it?" he asked sarcastically, folding his arms in front of him. "No Potter woman is going to wear _that_."

"But James, it's so pretty," the woman whined, sitting down on the floor which proved to be quite a mistake on her part as her bared bottom touched the carpet. She stood up instantly, cheeks turning scarlet.

"Choose another," he requested, waving a hand at her. He could barely hide his horrification at the dress, mentally dreading the time when he would eventually introduce his fiancé to his parents. Something, he should have done when they had first started dating, but... there had never been a right moment.

"But I want it, James," she said obdurately, putting her hands on her now obvious hips. She stomped her foot on the carpet and spoke childishly, "I want it. I'll be damned if I'll let you not let me have it. I want it. I want it."

"Choose another," he repeated, just as stubbornly as she had spoken. The dressmaker who had been holding up yet another mirror spoke up hesitantly, "We can make the dress longer."

"Would that make you happy, James? For God's sake, it's just a dress!" she sighed irritably, throwing up her hands. Blonde curls seemed to bounce almost venomously, like little snakes.

"Fine," the Quidditch player sighed, getting up out of his chair and moving towards the glass door of the establishment. He could not deal with an argument, not after having had the day of practise he had just had.

"Yes! James, thank you!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him before he could get to his escape. She showered him in sticky kisses of lip-gloss, coating his face in several outlines of puckered lips. 

"Yes, well... you'd best get it a little longer though," he warned, detaching himself from her and making it to the front door. 

"Yes, love. I will. I will," she said excitedly, pausing as she stopped to look at him. "James, where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. To clear my head," he said distractedly, a little chime sounding above head as he pulled the door open. _And to get away from you, you loony woman_ , he added in a thought, slamming it behind himself.

* * * 

Walking home by herself in the dark of the London streets was not one of her best ideas, Lily decided as she looked uneasily over her shoulder. After finishing up at work and going to the drycleaner, she found herself poor and unable to pay for a taxi. Casting another glance over her shoulder, she saw two looming figures approaching.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said under her breath, changing her stepping and crossing the road and checking to see if they had followed. They did. She swallowed heavily, cursing herself as she stepped into a payphone box and shoved in her last few quid.

Lily dialled frantically, fingers fumbling on the buttons as she silently prayed that her roommate was in. 

"Hello?" a breathless female voice on the other end asked after six rings. Loud fumbling was heard and a male cursing as the voice came in more clearer, "Hem. Hello?" 

"Emmeline?" Lily asked biting down heavily on her bottom lip as the two obviously male shadows appeared to draw nearer.

"Lil? That you?" the woman on the other end asked as giggling was heard. "Lily, I've got to go. Daniel's over."

"Emmeline Marie Vance, if you dare hang up I will kill you," Lily threatened, a cry threatening to escape her. "Can you come pick me up? I'm about to be attacked by some freakish men and I don't care if you want to get your sex on, I need help!"

"Lily, don't be so dramatic. Can't you just get a taxi or bus?" Emmeline asked and the 18-year-old redhead was sure she could practically here her roommate rolling her eyes.

"Emm, I'm skint, poor, in need of your help!" she screeched into the phone, taking a calm breath. The line went dead and Lily froze, "Emmeline? Emmeline!?"

"Oh sod," she cursed, throwing the phone from her hand like it was a poisonous snake and darted from the phone box. She looked around, trying not to draw too much attention to herself for the approaching figures.

She took another deep breath and turned, walking briskly in a less-obvious attempt to escape them. "Lily, you're overreacting. They might just be... tourists who want directions or something," she told herself but didn't lessen her pace in the slightest.

"Hello sweetie," an oily voice cooed in her ear as rough hands reached out and grabbed her arm. Lily immediately spun around, attempting to tug her arm back. She could now see the two men in the dim lamplight from above head.

They both looked scruff, like construction workers, and looked as though they were coated in a layer of dirt that no amount of soap could ever destroy. 

"Going so soon?" the other asked, leering at her. 

"Let me go, you sodding bastards," Lily said, her voice rising into a shrill scream. _I'm eighteen! I'm too young to die!_ She thought frantically, managing to pull her arm free from his tight grip.

Being the smart girl she was, she turned and ran as fast as her legs would take her. A stitch formed in her side and a small pant escaped her lips as she ran, cursing herself for being so lazy and not getting exercise as often as she should have.

"Think, Evans. Think," she muttered to herself frenetically, the two men behind her gaining speed. Straining her eyes, she saw another man ahead of them. She closed her eyes and came up with a plan, hoping it would work.

"Sweetie!" she gushed, stopping her running and throwing herself into the man's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Wha-?" James Potter asked, caught off guard. He had been walking along the streets, looking in the shop windows before an attractive red head had thrown herself at him literally. 

" _Just play along with it_ ," her voice hissed in his ear, her arms wrapping securely around his neck.

He looked dazedly over her shoulder, seeing two shadow-like figures back off and disappear. 

She remained like that for several moments, her arms wrapped around him with no sign of letting go. He cringed each time the strangers' rough breathing sounded in his ear, like a demented seashell that supposedly sounded like the sea. 

"Are they gone?" she finally asked, her head pressed against his shoulder and giving him a face full of red hair, thick as cotton candy. 

"Who? Those two guys?" he asked confused, "look lady, if you want money or something. Sure, just let go of me."

"Money? What? No!" she said, pulling her head up from his shoulder. Light seemed to explode in her eyes, which caused her to blink several times.

"Let go please," James said dryly, pushing her lightly off of him. "What was all that about?"

"I was about to... oh, never mind!" Lily sighed, throwing up her hands as she looked at him curiously.

"You look familiar. Oh, sod it. Thank you. G'bye," she muttered, taking off in the opposite direction. 

"What the _Hell_ was that all about?" James asked himself, staring as she disappeared. "Maybe Sophie was right, London is no place for me to walk at night."

* * * 

Lily managed to arrive home without much more hassle and collapsed into bed, her face a mask of disbelief. She didn't even bother changing her clothes, just falling asleep then and there. The young witch awoke the next morning looking worse for wear, crawling out of bed and fumbling into the kitchen.

"Hello Lily," Emmeline Vance said cheerily from the stove, turning to her best friend with an overly happy face. Her thin blonde hair was tied into a messy bun and she was wearing a shirt that clearly belonged to a male.

"What're you so happy about?" Lily muttered darkly, still bitter about the evening before. 

"Hi Evans," another voice chimed and it drew her attention to the dining table. Sitting at the table was Daniel Mills, Emmeline's on-and-off again boyfriend. He was completely naked, save for a pair of boxers.

"Mills," she greeted, eyes trying to remain on his face. She reserved a large distaste for Daniel, but it was no denying he had a good body. "Emmeline? Where were you last night?"

"Here of course," the blonde girl said, again with freakish cheer as she sat down across from her lover. "Why?"

"I rang you. I needed your help," she stated, hands on her hips as she glared at her best friend of eight years. 

"Oh? Sorry love, I was... busy," Emmeline replied, raising her eyebrows at Daniel suggestively. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Forget it," Lily snapped in disgust, leaving the kitchen before she had to witness Emmeline and Daniel making lovey dovey eyes at each other. Falling onto the couch without much effort, she found herself sitting on today's Daily Prophet. Grumbling to herself, she used her feet to push herself upwards and wrench the newspaper from out beneath her.

She flipped it over, looking at the front cover only to see herself staring back. 

"What the sodding fuck?" she said, saying a word she only rarely, if ever, said. 

"What... the..." she breathed, frowning in concentration as she read the article.

**POTTER SCANDAL!**

_James Potter, famous Quidditch Star at only 20 years of age, is set to marry Sophie Coughlin of the British Coughlin's. The Coughlin's are the owners of over 100 Quidditch Supply Stores in England alone, branching into over a thousand internationally._

_In recent discoveries, Mr. Potter has been seen meeting a strange redhead, identified as Lily Evans, a muggleborn, on the streets of Muggle London. Our reporter Evra Long had this to report:_

_"Mr. Potter was first seen inside the chic dress store, La Petite, with the beautiful Sophie Coughlin before he appeared to be sneaking outside. He walked around aimlessly for many hours, almost looking like an attempt to lose any paparazzi, before meeting up with Miss Evans. The two exchanged embraces and proceeded to kiss, quite passionately, until Miss Evans had to leave._

_One can only wonder what words were swapped and how long this has been going on."_

Lily dropped the newspaper with shaking hands, her face stark white with shock. She could still see herself on the front page, her arms wrapped around the stranger (now identified as James Potter).

"Hey, Lil, Look I'm sorry," Emmeline said, pushing on the kitchen door and entering the lounge room. She stopped as soon as she saw her best friend, her face a paler white than usual. "Lily? What's wrong?" she frowned.

Lily turned slowly, her mouth slightly open with shock. "I-...I..." she stuttered, motioning wordlessly to the newspaper.

**Authors Note: And this ends this prologue/chapter. I will love Sarah (penguininpink), Sophie (cookiegirl18), Steph (wicca_faerie) and SherbetKitty forever and ever.**

\- Cherry Chalk -


End file.
